Sunglasses
Sunglasses or sun glasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright Sun light and high-energy visible light from damaging or discomforting the eyes. Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. 2008 TheFame CoverArtwork.png|Crystal Glasses (Haus of Gaga) IPod Glasses 02.jpg|IPod LCD Glasses (Haus of Gaga) lady-gaga-and-gianni-versace-z76-sunglesses.jpg|Versace Z76 versace-676-sunglasses.gif|Versace 676 Samantha American Apparel.png|Samantha (American Apparel) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Ray Ban.png|Wayfarers 2140 (Ray-Ban) Balenciaga 0006 S.png|0006/S (Balenciaga) Emilio Pucci 89850.png|89850 (Emilio Pucci) Oakley white-frogskin.jpg|Frogskin (Oakley) Christian_Dior_Glossy_1_Sunglasses_in_Black.jpg|Glossy 1 (Dior) TomFord-Ali.jpg|Ali TF221 01A (Tom Ford) Armani-Exchange-2008.jpg|Armani Exchange FlipUp-Sunglasses-2008.jpg|???? 2008-Sunglasses-Brown.jpg|???? 2009 Fence Glasses.png|Wire Mesh Fence Glasses (Stevie Boi) Tom Ford Alexandra.png|FT0118 Alexandra (Tom Ford) Lady_GaGa's_Paparazzi_Music_Video_Glasses.jpg|Minnie Mouse Glasses (Jeremy Scott for Linda Farrow, Fall 2008) File:Bad_Romance_Glasses.jpg|Champion/P 8TA (Carrera) Mark Jacobs Mask Glasses.png|Mask (Marc Jacobs) GagaRazorGlasses.png|Razor-Blade Glasses (Haus of Gaga) A Morir lace Sunglasses.png|Sioux Lace (A-morir) Goldwing.png|Goldwing DBGM (Alpina) 372DM 900 (Versace).png|372DM 900 (Versace) D&G Butterfly.png|Butterfly (Dolce & Gabbana) Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith).png|Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith) S76.png|S76 (Versace) Katie F #16.png|Katie F #16 (Linda Farrow for Alexander Wang) Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan.png|(Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan) Josephine Dior.png|Josephine (Dior) Buttefly Prada.png|Butterfly (Prada) KTZ and Linda farrow.png|(KTZ and Linda Farrow) Charles Anastase and Linda Farrow.png|(Charles Anastase and Linda Farrow) St. Peter for Olima.png|(St. Peter for Olima) 56-8171 jean paul gaultier.png|56-8171 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Ray-Ban 3016 Clubmaster Sunglasses.png|3016 Clubmaster (Ray-Ban) Fluro Geek Asos.png|Fluro Geek (ASOS) 2841 Gucci.png|2841 (Gucci) Prada PR 18IS Sunglasses.png|PR 18IS (Prada) Butterfly Frame Prada.png|Butterfly Frame (Prada) Sugarkane.png|(Sugarkane) Grey Ant Status.png|Status (Grey Ant) Cover Over Driving Lenses.png|(Cover Over) Gianni Versace Mod 465A Col 915 Sunglasses.png|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Chanel Vintage Chain Sunglesses.png|Vintage Chain Sunglesses (Chanel) 2010 Lady-gaga-glasses-8.gif|Stevie Boi 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg|SHINE (Stevie Boi) Lady-gaga-glasses-2.gif|Half-Smoked Cigarette Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Chanel Comb Shades.jpg|Comb Shades (Chanel) Yuri Romain Kremer.png|Yuri (Romain Kremer) Giorgio for Gaga TMB Mirror hat sunglasses.png|(Giorgio Armani) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Cat Ears Mercura NYC.png|Cat Ears (Mercura NYC) Edeneyes Mykita Herr von Eden.png|Edeneyes (Mykita and Herr von Eden) Balmung.png|Balmung Claude Tom Ford.png|Claude (Tom Ford) Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png|Model 789 (Versace) Wolfganga A-morir.png|Wolfgang (A-Morir) Hirotake Saka Chiho Omae..png|(Hirotake Sakai and Chiho Omae) Gianfranco Ferre Lollapalooza.png|(Gianfranco Ferre) Balenciaga.png|(Balenciaga) FDR Tart Optical Enterprises.png|FDR (Tart Optical Enterprises) Paloma Picasso 3729.png|3729 (Paloma Picasso) Oversize Clear Frame Sunglasses.png|Oversize Clear Frame Sunglasses (YSL) Jane Mykita and Marios Schwab.png|Jane (Mykita and Marios Schwab) Chanel.png|(Chanel) 2011 Dinu bodiciu 1.jpg|Alien Sunglasses (Nasir Mazhar for Mugler) JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|(Jean Paul Gaultier) GL20.png|GL20 Camera Glasses (Haus of Gaga) GFF 33 Gianfranco Ferre.png|GFF 33 (Gianfranco Ferre) Incognito Pilot Maison Martin Margiela.png|Incognito Pilot (Maison Martin Margiela) Dr Goliath.png|Dr Shapiro Collection (Ultra Goliath 2) JUDA’z Stevie Boi.png|JUDA'z (Stevie Boi) Round Diabolo Lunettes Cartier.png|Round Diabolo Lunettes (Cartier) View 1961 Dejour.png|View 1961 (Dejour) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 (Yves Saint Laurent) Heart Sunglasses haus of Gaga.png|(Haus of Gaga) LAFONT.png|(LAFONT) 568 Valentino.png|568 (Valentino) 02464 Chanel.png|02464 (Chanel) S99 Versace.png|S99 (Versace) T76 Versace.png|T76 (Versace) Madame0.png|Moon glasses (Mercura) 5620 Porsche.png|5620 (Porsche) Charme 7089 426 Sunglesses.png|7089 426 (Charme) Porsche 5693.png|5693 (Porsche) Versace 402.png|402 (Versace) Christian Dior 2006 Sunglasses.jpg|2006 (Dior) Reference *GagaFashionLand Category:Fashion